Unas Navidades Movidas
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: [Trío Yaoi ¿? x Harry x ¿?]Después de la muerte de Sirius, el sexto año para Harry es un tormento, por ello el Profesor Dumbledore decidirá algo inesperado para él y para otras dos personas q se verán obligadas a permanecer y a convivir juntos.
1. Cap 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (escepto de momento uno... =P) son total y exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Aviso: A partir de cierto punto comenzaran escenas Slash entre chico/chico, asi q si no te gusta... ya saben lo q tienen q hacer!

Parejas: Trío compuesto por (¿? x Harry x ¿?) Si quieren saber quienes con... lean y juzguen!

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

Unas Navidades Movidas

Cap. 1

By AnnaLylian

Era uno de esos días en los que Harry se sentía más vulnerable. El echo de que su profesor de pociones le quitara puntos sin motivo alguno, los Slytherins se metieran con él a cada momento en que se los encontraba, y si añadíamos que Ron y Hermione hubieran discutido por enésima vez, hacía que al estar triste, recordara con más fervor a su padrino Sirius.

Se levantó de la cama. Estaba casado de pensar en el duro día que había ocasionado un cansancio tanto físico como psíquico. Cogió la varita de debajo de la almohada y la capa invisible que Dumbledore le había enviado las primeras Navidades en el colegio Hogwarts, sonriendo al recordar la foto que tenía a buen recaudo de su madre y su padre. Se puso la capa encima y salió de la habitación y de la sala común de Gryffindor, sin que la sra Gorda dijera nada ya que estaba demasiado dormida para alarmarse, y se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía.

Siempre que estaba preocupado por algo, iba allí. Aquella sala hacía remedios y curaba todos los males.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la gran sala donde se podían ver las estrellas y los astros que habían en el cielo aquella noche fría de invierno, se sentó recostado en uno de los pilares, y empezó a observarlos.

Se despertó al notar como la luz entraba por el gran ventanal, y se sorprendió al ver el hermoso espectáculo. Era un amanecer precioso. Nunca había visto ninguno como aquel. Sin duda aquella sala hacía milagros.

Unos pasos hicieron alertarle de que alguien se acercaba. Se puso la capa nuevamente encima y se levantó para ponerse detrás de la columna donde se encontraba a ver quien era el que se había levantado tan temprano.

La puerta se habrió dejando paso a un hombre. No hubiera pensado nunca que aquella persona pudiera reflectar una mirada perpleja y contenta sin ningún tipo de rencor al ver el amanecer que segundos antes había estado presenciando él mismo.

Mientras aquel hombre estaba fijo con los ojos negros como la noche en el paisaje que tenía delate suyo, Harry pudo apreciar su cuerpo.

Aquel hombre siempre vestido de negro, no perdiendo la costumbre, aquella mañana lucía del mismo color, pero a diferencia de que siempre eran prendas muy olgadas, vestía una camiseta sin mangas bien ajustada al cuerpo, enseñando los brazos musculosos, aunque la parte de la marca que el señor oscuro había implantado en él al ser uno de sus mortífagos estaba tapada con un trozo de tela negra como si fuera una muñequera. A Harry una rabia absoluta fue lo único que pudo obtener al ver el sello de su peor enemigo.

Dejando de lado aquello, se fijo en el pecho que amoldaba perfectamente la prenda de vestir, dejándolo atónito al ver que el hombre se conservaba estupendamente. Removiéndose los pelos un poco, dejó que su mirada bagara por el resto del cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por unos pantalones de cuero que marcaban muy bien todos los rincones escondidos que no mostraba nunca. Unas botas también de cuero adornadas con dos hebillas eran el punto final de su muda.

Nunca hubiera pensado que aquel ser sin escrúpulos, lleno de odio y sin misericordia pudiera tener aquel cuerpo perfecto. Se sonrojó imaginando como sería tocarlo cuando empezó a recordar que aquel hombre era quien más odiaba después de Voldemort y sus mentecatos lame-botas.

Sin más preámbulos, empezó a caminar hacia la salida muy despacio y sin mirar por donde pisaba, cuando, por mala suerte, topó con la única mesa que había en la entrada dejando caer una estatuilla de marfil, que al romperse, uno de los trozos fue a para en su pierna, ocasionando un pequeño pero profundo corte.

El de ojos negros se giró. Sabía que aquello no había sido producto del viento porque no corría ni pizca de aire aquella mañana, así que sólo pudo observar con detenimiento con varita en mano, para ver quien era el que osaba levantarse tan temprano y recorrer los pasillos de la escuela.

Harry sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó hacia atrás, llendo despacio y con un dolor agudo en la pierna, y cuando vio que ya estaba fuera del alcance de aquellos ojos que nuevamente volvían a la fase de rencor, odio y furia, comenzó a correr hacia la sala común de Griffindor, subir como un rayo por las escaleras que lo conducían hacia su dormitorio, y saltando a la cama, metiéndose dentro como un rayo, como si su profesor lo hubiera seguido hasta su habitación y pudiera observar alguna anomalía en los alumnos dormidos que se encontraban allí.

- Harry... Harry... vamos despierta, es hora de desayunar...- la voz de Ron se hizo presente en aquel mismo instante en que dejando de lado el sueño, se levantaba para sentarse en la cama con los pies fuera de ella, y fregándose los ojos aún cerrados.

Miró a sus compañeros. Todos ellos descansados y divirtiéndose como niños mientras hablaban de quidditch, bromas y chucherías, todos vestidos para salir de la habitación.

- ¿Te espero o me voy?- preguntó su mejor amigo desde su cama acabando de ponerse los zapatos y mirándole.

- No, ve tirando, no se si voy a ir igualmente- le dijo con voz cansada y cogiendo el uniforme para empezar a vestirse.

- Como quieras, te espero en el comedor, si no nos vemos en pociones- dijo marchándose levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

"Pociones". Aquella palabra se repertía una y otra vez, para recordar la imagen que se había grabado aquella misma mañana cuando vio como aquel hombre emitía tanta virilidad, cosa que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar de aquella manera sobre su profesor de pociones, y acabándose de vestir, bajó a desayunar al menos alguna tostada, ya que hacía más de dos días que no comía demasiado bien, y las fuerzas empezaban a amainar.

Cuando entró en la sala, casi todo el mundo ya estaba sentado, y los que faltaban, estaban saliendo por haber terminado.

Sin mirar la mesa de los profesores, Harry se sentó en el hueco que le hacían Seamus y Ron, mientras que delante tenía a Hermione, Dean y Neville. Estaban enfrascados en un tema de suma importancia como le dijeron al unísono sus dos mejores amigos, cuando se miraron y giradon la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Harry pensó que todavía no habían hecho las paces, pero el hecho es que no iba a meterse aquella vez. Siempre intentando ayudar y era él el que se llevaba las broncas por parte de los dos cuando un día sin más comenzaban a reírse en señal de paz.

Miró la comida que tenía delante. En aquellos mometos, unas ganas increíbles de vomitar, hicieron que le levantara armando mucho jaleo, ya que las arcadas lo hicieron caer en más de una ocasión, y poder llegar a los baños que había justo al lado para dejar que lo que había en su estómago saliese sin poderlo retener.

Una mano le sujetó la frente mientras otra se puso en su espalda. No eran las manos de Ron ya que eran demasiado grandes.

Cuando acabaron las convulsiones y no quedaba nada por echar, intentó respirar hondo. La sensación de ahogo lo hacía más difícil.

La persona que se encontraba a su lado, lo ayudó para ponerlo en el lavabo y y que así pudiera lavarse la cara.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor Potter?- pronunció por primera vez aquella persona.

Con la cara mojada y aún respirando forzósamente se encontraba su profesor de pociones: Severus Snape.

Quedándose perplejo ante la "amabilidad" de aquel ser odioso, se lavó de nuevo la cara, hizo unas pequeñas gárgaras, y cogiendo la toalla que le ofrecía su maestro, se secó y se giró quedando cara a cara.

- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la enfermería o puede ir usted solo?- dijo con un deje de... ¿preocupación?

- No, estoy bien gracias. Iré a coger la cartera para empezar el día- dijo intentando evitar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que lo penetraban.

- Perfecto, así podré divertirme hoy de nuevo- aquellas palabras dichas con maldad, hicieron ver a Harry que ese sí que era Snape y no el de antes.

Una sonrisa fue lo último que vio Snape cuando el muchacho se fue de allí, lento y cansado pero sonriendo a la vez.

Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que lo veía sonreír. Un sentimiento de felicidad lo albergó, notando como las ganas de protegerlo y abrazarlo surgían como aquella vez que, por vez primera vio al chico llorar. Ese momento fue el año anterior, que después de la muerte de Black, lo único que hacía era sentarse mientras lágrimas y lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro. Por supuesto, el chico se escondía para que no lo vieran, pero siempre acababa por encontrarlo, y cuando notaba que alguien lo observaba, se levantaba para irse a otro lugar donde poder sentrase y hacer lo mismo, recordar.

- ¡Harry!- Hermione corría para llegar hasta donde se encontraba él, con Ron a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- Fuimos tras de ti, pero el profesor Snape nos dijo que él se ocuparía y que volviéramos al comedor.

Harry vio como sus dos mejores amigos se sonreían cuando les dijo que estaba bien, volviendo a entablar una conversación.

- Por lo que veo, por fin os habéis reconciliado, ¿no?- dijo con malicia.

- El echo de que tú estés por medio, nos afecta a ambos, por eso siempre acabamos como si nada- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Si, no se como lo haces, pero como siempre estás metido en todos los embrollos y siempre te pasa a ti todo, tenemos que aliarnos de nuev... ¡Auch!- un codazo en el estómago.

- ¡Ron! Eres un bruto...- dijo la prefecta con simpatía.

Los tres acabaron riendo, cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abría, dejando ver a un Snape muy enfadado.

- Entren.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron en sus puestos, cuando el profesor hubo empezado la clase.

- Bien, hoy prepararemos una poción con la que deberán de tener unos estómagos de hierro para prepararla- con su habitual manera de hablar con desprecio y su arrogancia, hizo un movimiento de varita para que los ingredientes quedaran en la pizarra, mientras los alumnos sacaban el material y los apuntes para poder comenzar.

- Tripas de tritón, cerebro de cordero, corazón de rata... puaj que asco! No creo que pueda aguantarlo- dijo Ron con asco mientras apuntaba la lista de ingredientes.

- Es una poción extremadamente útil por si alguna ocasión te muerde vete tu a saber qué y puedes morir- siempre las sabias palabras de la muchacha acallaban al pelirrojo que no insistió más y acabó de apuntar para empezar a prepararla.

- Eh, Potter! ¿Quieres que te traiga el cubo de la basura o potarás en tu caldero?- dijo Malfoy imitando como si vomitara echando las tripas de tritón en su propio caldero para que todos los de Slytherin hicieran lo mismo y después acabar en carcajadas.

Ron iba a decirle algo cuando Harry con un gesto negativo con la cabeza lo hizo detener.

Snape vio aquella escena con cierta gracia, cuando la reacción del chico de pelo azabache hizo que lo sorprendiera.

Desde que habían empezado el curso, en sus clases el muchacho, con el que siempre se metían con él y éste devolvía los insultos, no había hecho nada hasta entonces. Incluso cuando él mismo lo instaba a decirle algo, se callaba como si no hubiera eschuchado nada y sin mirarlo, volvía a su trabajo.

- ¡Sr Potter! Acérquese- ordenó.

El muchacho se levantó sin objetar nada y con una cierta cogera en la pierna izquierda se fue acercando hacia su mesa.

El profesor vio aquello con malos ojos, recordando lo que aquella mañana había sucedido cuando vio unas gotas de sangre en el suelo. Aquello hizo que lo que quería decirle a su alumno desapareciese de su mente.

- Siéntese- volvió a ordenar, mientras el chico se sentaba en la silla que Snape había hecho colocar con un toque de varita justo a su lado.

Viendo como se sentaba con cierto toque de nerviosismo y mucho, mucho cansancio, empezó a observarlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo profesor?- dijo perturbado.

- No, nada, solo quería saber que tal se encuentra- le susurró en el oído, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara con la cercanía.

- Bi... bien señor- titubeó.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado en la pierna?- añadió todavía muy pegado a él.

- Me he caído y me he hecho daño señor- respondió intentando no aparentar incomodidad, aunque un rubor en sus mejillas hicieron delatarle al maestro que algo escondía.

- ¿Sabe que hoy he visto signos de alguien merodeando por el colegio, concretando mejor, en la sala de Astronomía?- preguntó acusadoramente.

- No señor- suspiró cerrando los ojos e intentó calmarse para volverlos a abrir y ver como los Slytherins cogian los ingredientes que les correspondían de echar y repitiendo el suceso anterior.

El muchacho se estaba poliendo pálido y aquello hizo que Snape pensara que había sido él con su estúpida capa invisible.

- Venga sr. Potter, confiese que ha sido usted y el castigo será menos duro que si lo descubro por mi cuenta.

- No... no se de qué me habla señor- dijo con un estremecimiento mientras gotas de un sudor frío empezaban a recorrerle la frente.

- No me mienta- le susurró de nuevo en el oído-. Sepa que he cogido un trozo de la figura con la que usted se ha hecho daño, y solo debo comparar la sangre con la suya...- dijo maliciosamente y con una sonrisa igual de malébola, que surcó en el rostro del profesor, haciendo que más de uno al alzar la cabeza lo hiciera estremecer compadeciendo al que estaba atacando en ese mismo instante.

En cambio, el chico no hacía más que revolverse en la silla para mirar y dejar de mirar como una y otra vez los elementos de aquella asquerosa poción echaban unos y otros. Empezaba a marearse, a sentir como volvían aquellas ganas de vomitar y el estar al lado de su profesor no lo ayudaban en nada.

- ¿No me ha oído Potter? ¿Quiere que lo investigue por mi cuenta o me lo va a decir usted?- volvió a insistir Snape.

Harry intentó levantarse pero una mano en el hombro lo volvió a sentar, haciendo que la sacudida lo empeorara más.

- Por... por favor señor, no me encuentro bien...- dijo poniéndose una mano en la boca mientras la respiración se le aceleraba.

- Venga señor Potter, no me venga con evasibas, esta vez lo he pillado- dijo acercándose a un más hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja-. Esta vez me encargaré personalmente de hacerle ver que usted no es nadie para desobedecer las normas del colegio.

Harry no pudiendo más, intentó levantarse pero la mano que lo sujetaba del hombro no le dejó, y el hecho de que devil por no comer y estar al borde de un ataque, hicieron que pudiendo observar que al lado de su silla hubiera un cubo, se girara con brusquedad, para volver a vomitar lo que sugería que pudiera quedar en el estómago.

Snape al verlo en aquel estado, supo que aquellas reacciones no eran por sentirse incómodo por lo sucedido esta mañana, sino porque realmente se sentía mal.

Apoyó una mano en la espalda del chico, y miró al resto de la clase. Los de Gryffindor se habían levantado al verlo, completamente preocupados, mientras los de Slytherin se rieron a carcajadas.

- SILENCIO- gritó el hombre hasta que solo se oían las arcadas de Harry-. Sr. Weasley vaya a informar a la sra. Promfey que el sr. Potter estará allí en unos minutos- paró mientras el chico afirmaba con la cabeza y salía de allí corriendo-. Sra. Granger, cuando vea que se encuentre mejor el sr. Potter, avíseme- le dijo a la muchacha para que se acercara donde estaba el chico, que en esos momentos volvía a echar en el cubo, lo que posiblemente fueran los jugos gástricos, como las demás veces que echaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y miró a los alumnos restantes.

- Como les hace tanta gracia que uno de sus compañeros se encuentre mal, se quedaran TODOS una hora más después de que terminen las clases por hoy para poder acabar la poción.

- Pero señor- dijo uno de los chicos de Gryffindor- algunos no nos hemos reído y está diciendo que nos quedaremos todos.

- Señor Baster, ¿es que está sordo o quiere que una hora no sea la adequada para usted y terminen siendo dos?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- No señor...

- Bien, hoy cuando terminen las clases los quiero ver aquí de inmediato. Si no he llegado yo, entran y van haciendo, pero como venga y esté aunque sea una cosa como no debería estar, se acordaran- diciendo las dos últimas palabras elevando la voz en seña de amenaza, hizo que recogieran las cosas y se fueran de allí.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Hermione al ver que ya no vomitaba aunque tocándole la frente exclamó- ¡Dios mío, estás ardiendo!

Esta última frase, fue escuchada por el profesor y los pocos alumnos que todavía quedaban: Neville, Dean y Malfoy. En esos momentos entró Ron para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

- Déjeme ver- apartó a la muchacha de Harry, y tomándole la temperatura, vio que estaría a unos 40 de fiebre, lo cogiéndo en brazos y llevándoselo de allí, dejó a los alumnos con asombro.

- ¿Desde cuando el profesor Snape tiene tanta fuerza?- preguntó Neville.

- ¿Desde cuando un esmirriado como tú ha aprendido a hablar?- preguntó con burla Malfoy.

- ¡Piérdete!- le contesó Ron.

- Pelirrojo mentecato con patas, call...

- Ahora no, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que saber como está Harry- se dirigió a su amigo, poniendo paz a aquella descusión, aunque...

- ¿Y desde cuando una sangre sucia se atreve a meter en una discusión donde yo estoy por en medio y encima se atreve a no dejarme terminar de hablar?- dijo enfadado el Slytherin.

- Enfádate tú solo Malfoy, no me voy a quedar para verlo- dijo la chica saliendo de la mazmorra seguida por Ron y compañía.

- Tiene una fuerte anemia y por lo que he llegado a ver y a averiguar por sus amigos, no come ni duerme bien, y por lo que pasó el año pasado, diría que también tiene una fuerte depresión- dijo la medi-maga al director.

- ¿Cómo podemos hacer para que se recupere?- preguntó preocupado mientras observaba como el chico dormía en la cama gracias al fuerte sedante que la sra. Promfey le había subministrado.

- Creo que debería estar más ocupado, para distraerlo de lo que le rodea y intentar que pueda volver y a hacer su vida normal- paró para coger aire-. Creo que la semana que viene que ya es Navidad, debería de encomendarle algo para que no se esté sin hacer nada.

- Bien. ¿Cuándo podrá volver a las clases?- preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore.

- Pues yo diría que en dos o tres días, tendré que tenerlo observado durante un tiempo para hacerle comer Albus. La verdad es que el chico me preocupa...- dijo mirándolo con ternura y preocupación.

- Tendremos que estar al tanto de lo que pueda suceder...

En aquel momento, el profesor de pociones entró en la enfermería, con aire preocupado, dirigiéndose donde se encontraban.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó nada más llegar y verlo durmiendo.

- La verdad Severus, es que está realmente mal...- dijo volviendo la cara hacia el chico.

Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras iban andando hacia allí, el director le explicó todo lo que Poppy le había contado.

- Creo Severus que deberías encargarte de él- dijo seriamente mientras se alisaba la barba blanca.

- ¿¿¿YO???- gritó el profesor.

- Eres al único que, por así decirlo, respeta al que más y no se negará a lo que le pidas.

- ¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loco?- dijo levantándose de la silla y apollando las manos en la mesa con un golpe, el cual Fawkes hizo que se asustara y se lo reprochara con un sonido muy particular.

- Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate...- hizo un movimiento con una mano para que se sentara de nuevo.

- Albus, el odio mútuo que sentimos hará que nos matemos el uno al otro- dijo sentándose.

- No seas tan exagerado- sonrió- Harry es tozudo y terco, pero no es mal chico Severus, además, ¿no querías estas vacaciones ir a la mansión para cuidar de Triox?

- ¿QUÉÉÉ? ¿Tendré que llevármelo?- gritó exasperado-. No serán unas vacaciones, será un tormento- dejó escapar mientras se recostaba en el cómodo sillón.

El director no perdiendo la sonrisa, supo que no iba a negarse, por lo que continuó con la conversación.

- Llamaré a los miembros de la orden para que estén cerca por si acaso. Alrededor de unos dos kilométros de los terrenos levantaré un conjuro de protección y intentaré que los del ministerio no se enteren, ya hay demasiados errores en él como para no darnos cuenta de que no podemos confiar en nadie de allí excepto de los nuestros.

- ¿Y que hay sobre el otro chico? Le prometí que lo llevaría conmigo- dijo con gesto cansado.

- Llevártelo, será más entretenido, ¿no crees?- miró divertido a Snape.

- Seguro...- rió amargamente.

- ¿Cómo que te vas de vacaciones con Snape, HOY?- gritó Ron al saber la noticia.

- Lo que oyes- dijo haciendo el baúl para llevarse-, son órdenes explícitas de Dumbledore, y no puedo desobedecerle- dijo con cansancio mientras cerraba con llave lo que se iba a llevar, y salía de la habitación seguido de Ron y Hermione que no había pronunciado nada.

- Creo Harry que te irán bien unas Navidades fuera de aquí, y cuanto antes te vayas, antes volverás, ¿no?- habló por primera vez la chica.

- Estamos hablando de unas vacaciones con Snape, ¿es que no te das cuenta Hermione?- le gritó el pelirojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor y los dos compañeros hacían lo mismo.

- Lo sé Ron, pero si el director Dumbledore lo a decidido así, será porque confía que la recuperación de Harry sea más rápida donde va a estar- paró unos segundos para preguntarle al chico de ojos verdes-. Por cierto, ¿sabes a dónde te van a llevar Harry?

- No, aunque creo que no hubiera podido decírtelo, es de alto secreto porque se trata de donde vive Snape. Vaya, ¿me pregunto dónde vivirá?

- En una pocilga- soltó Ron haciendo sonreír a los tres, imaginándose la situación.

En ese mismo instante, el nombrado entró por el retrato de la sra. Gorda acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, con paso decisivo.

- ¿Está listo Potter?- preguntó sin importarle mucho.

- Si señor.

- Bien, tenemos que irnos ya, le espero dentro de cinco minutos en la puerta del colegio, cinco minutos- volvió a repetir mientras se despedía con la cabeza de la animaga, y salía de nuevo.

El chico se despidió de sus amigos, y haciendo caso de la profesora que le insistía para que se marchara ya, salió de allí dejándolos en la sala.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada, vió al director Dumbledore hablar con su profesor de pociones, mientras otro muchacho el cual no podía verle la cara, se encontraba a su lado.

- Bien, ya estamos todos!- exclamó el director, para continuar-. Como le he dicho a tu compañero, las lechuzas están totalmente prohibidas. La magia no se utilizará a menos que sea totalmente necesario, y obedecer al profesor Snape siempre. ¿Algo que objetar?- ante la negación del muchacho, dijo en señal de despedida mientras dejaba verse a los dos chicos por primera vez-. Perfecto, Harry, Draco, espero que os lo paseis muy bien.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos al saber quienes eran. Iban a objetar algo cuando Snape los miró con rerpoche. Al sentir el enfado que iba a apoderarse del profesor, no dijeron nada.

Dumbledore, en cambio, veía la escena totalemte divertido pensando que se lo iban a pasar en grande los tres juntos.

Continuará...

Notas:

Mi primer capi... diré q tengo más capis escritos, y q será semanalmente cuando los vaya subiendo... bueno... dependiendo d los RR puede q antes... ! Vosotrs decidís!!!

Apa Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!! (despedida Shin-Chan... jejeje me encanta!!! Wajajajajajajajajaja!!! UUUU)


	2. Cap 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (escepto de momento uno... =P) son total y exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Aviso: Slash entre chico/chico, asi q si no te gusta... ya saben lo q tienen q hacer!

Parejas: Trío compuesto por Severus x Harry x Draco.

Unas Navidades Movidas

Cap. 2

By AnnaLylian

Por propia seguridad, planearon con Snape a un pueblecito desconocido, cogieron un coche muggle, que para sorpresa de los dos alumnos, su profesor conducía, y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, por un camino que supusieron no pasaba ni dios, por el mal estado en que se encontraba.

Llevaban más de dos horas en aquella birria de coche en el cual, incluso el profesor se movía inquieto en el asiento.

Harry estaba anonadado por ver aquello que nunca había visto. Ovejas, vacas, caballos, prados verdes, flores silvestres... Era algo que hacía que mirara por la ventana encantado.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, tanta ilusión te hace ver a tu familia?- preguntó Draco refiriéndose a las cabras que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, por lo que no podían ir muy deprisa porque los pastores se lo habían pedido.

Al chico de la cicatriz no le importó en absoluto. Dejó que los dos que se encontraban en aquel coche se rieran a gusto.

Una media hora después de que pasaran aquellos animales con cuernos, vieron a lo lejos una casita ruinosa en lo alto de la colina.

- ¿Eso es la mansión?- preguntó alterado Malfoy.

- Si- sonrió el profesor.

Cuando llegaron, y aparcaron el vehículo en la verja de entrada de la misma, Snape, con un toque de varita, hizo algo que los dejó sorprendidos por los resultados obtenidos.

Recitando unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido, la casita en ruinas fue cambiando a una mansión en la que se podía ver perfectamente que era antigua, pero muy bien conservada.

Fijando la vista en la casona, Snape suspiró, para luego volverse hacia donde estaban sus pupilos, los cuales estaban bastante sorprendidos, y con una sonrisa en los labios, los hizo pasar dentro.

Aquello era inmenso por fuera pero muchisimo más grande por dentro. Se notaba que tenía muchos años ya que tenía toques medievales, góticos, barrocos, renacentistas... aquella casa era un tesoro para todos aquellos que pisaran los pies. Harry pensó que si los muggles lo vieran, harían cola para poder llevarse algun pedacito de allí.

Con otro movimiento de varita, los baúles aparecieron ante el dueño de cada uno, y haciendo que se levitaran, subió por las largas y anchas escaleras, para dirigirse a las habitaciones de cada uno.

Recorrieron con rapidez el pasillo que se encontraba después de haber subido, hasta llegar a tres puertas al final de éste, y parándose en la primera que tenían a mano.

- Bien, Potter usted dormirá en esta habitación con el sr. Malfoy- dijo abriendo la puerta, y dejando ver una amplia habitación con dos armarios de color marrón oscuro, una mesa bastante grande, con dos sillas, con una mesilla de noche en medio de las dos camas-. Yo dormiré en la que está al lado, ¿entendido?- dijo el prefesor habriendo la puerta y entrando, no sin antes dejar los baúles dentro de la habitación.

- Profesor, ¿no podría dormir en la habitación que hay delante?- preguntó Malfoy señalando la puerta que había delante de las dos habitaciones.

- Por mi no hay problema sr. Malfoy, espero que encuentre cómoda la ducha para su estancia aquí- dijo sacando la cabeza, para mostrarle una sonrisa malvada.

Harry nunca había visto que Snape se riera del muchacho, por lo que disimuladamente, se tapó la boca para no reír demasiado fuerte.

Draco al ver que había hecho el ridículo, entró en la habitación que le tocaba y empezó a observar.

El niño que sobrevivió, se echó en una cama, estaba realmente agotado. Lo que vio fue algo que no se lo esperaba. En el techo había una serie de dibujos que se movían, de ángeles y demonios, pero no luchando, sino riéndose como niños mientras bailaban cada uno con su especie contraria.

- Potter, no creas que vas a ser tú quien elija la cama- dijo refunfuñando Draco-. Levanta, quiero ver cual es más cómoda.

A Harry no le importaba dormir en una que otra, acostumbrado a la cama infernal que tenía en casa de sus tíos, aquello no podría ser peor. El muchacho fue probando las dos camas hasta que se decidió por la que estaba usando Harry anteriormente.

- ¿Ya se han acomodado?- preguntó su profesor entrando por la puerta, cambiado de ropa, con unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga de estar por casa bastante olgados, y acabando con unas bambas negras como el conjunto que llevaba.

Harry pensó que aquel hombre se pusiera lo que se pusiese, la verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bien, cámbiense de ropa que vamos a hacer faena- dijo saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la planta de abajo.

- ¿Trabajar?- se dijo a sí mismo Malfoy el cual no dejaba de poner caras de desconformidad y agonía.

Cambiados y esperando que su profesor les dijera que era lo que tenían que hacer, Harry pudo notar que no había polvo que limpiar, ni nada por arreglar, así que pensó que sería en otro sitio y no en la sala de estar principal.

- Ah! Veo que ya han llegado- dijo su profesor entrando con el pelo recogido en una coleta y con un delantal.

Los muchachos, no pudiendo aguantar la risa, empezaron a mirarlo, mientras se reían a carcajadas. Nunca hubieran pensado que podrían ver a Snape de chacha.

- Bien... ya veo que les hace mucha gracia, por lo que no tendran objeción alguna de ponerse esto- sacó de la bolsa que llevaba un par más de delantales y extendiéndoselo para que se los pusieran- les espero en la cocina señores.

- ¿La cocina?- preguntó atónito el rubio que volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho cuando se enteró de que tenía que trabajar.

Los chicos entraron en donde se encontraba su maestro, el cual estaba sacando algo de la nevera.

- ¿En esta casa hay electricidad?- preguntó Harry al ver que habían muchos enchufes y todo de electrodomésticos por encima de la encimera como el microondas, la tostadora, la sanwichera...

- Veo que sabe sobre cosas muggles Potter- dijo con recochineo el profesor. A Harry le hizo gracia, es lo que había estado viendo toda su vida y lo que él usaba para hacer de desayunar, comer, merendar y cenar para sus tíos y su primo-. Perfecto... ¿sabe cocinar?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si señor- respondió para sorpresa de ambos.

- Bien, sorpréndame- dijo auntoritariamente, mientras se sentaba en la mesa que había allí, ya que era una cocina enorme, mientras que Draco hacia lo mismo y miraba como el joven se movía con agilidad y maestría para primero encontrar todos los utensilios, y luego empezar a sacar lo que tenía pensado en hacer de comer.

Dos horas más tarde, tenían en la mesa un asado que el chico les había preparado en la mesa. Los dos que se encontraban allí con el muchacho, estaban que no se lo podían creer. ¿No era un niño mimado que se tocaba la barriga mientras tenía a todo el mundo bajo su influencia?

- ¿Comemos?- preguntó el muchacho hambriento.

Aquella fue la mejor comida que comían en años, no podían asimilar que aquello lo hubiera hecho el chico.

- ¿Cómo ha aprendido a cocinar?- preguntó dejando los cubiertos su profesor después de acabar por segunda vez su plato.

Snape y Malfoy habían repetido plato por segunda vez, y al chico de ojos esmeraldas aquello le gustó mucho.

- Tuve que aprender a la fuerza- dijo levantando los hombros, sin explicarles nada de lo que no quería contar, y recogiendo lo que había utilizado para fregar.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Potter?- le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Voy a fregar señor- dijo decidido el muchacho.

- ¿Qué quiere llevarse un premio?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

- ¿Quiere fregar usted?- le preguntó enseñándole el estropajo para que lo cogiera.

- No voy a consentir que me hable en ese tono, Potter- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él-. En mi casa se hace lo que yo quiero, y usted no va a hacer nada de lo que yo no le ordene primero, ¿ha entendido?- le levantó el mentón para verle los ojos que empezaban a brillar.

- Si señor- dijo apartando la mirada de los ojos negros.

- Bien. Malfoy, fregue los platos- autoritariamente, sacó de sus escabrosos pensamientos al ver a Harry en esas circunstancias, pensando que él no iba a trabajar, sino que iba a ser el chico de pelo azabache quien lo hiciera.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó aturdido.

- Ya me ha oido, fregue- lo miró como solo él sabía mirarlo, y después de ver el escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo, el muchacho se acercó para coger el estropajo.

- Señor, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó mirando a Snape.

Mientras que Snape le enseñaba el arte de fregar a Malfoy, Harry tenía permiso para hacer un descanso.

No queriédose quedar dentro de la casona, salió fuera para admirar el hermoso paisaje que tenía delante. Fue andando hasta llegar a una mesa y sillas de piedra, para sentarse en una de ellas, y poder observar con detenimiento.

Todo reflejaba naturaleza. Campos que se extendían a lo más allá, un bosque que había al lado de la mansión, flores silvestres a cada rincón que mirabas, un cielo despejado con un sol arriba de todo, calentando todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso.

Estaba muy concentrado cuando un reliche lo hizo alarmarse. Fue observando para ver de donde venía aquel sonido, cuando se oyó otra vez, viendo que el caballo se encontraba a escasos metros de él, delante de la puerta de entrada.

Lo miró con detenimiento. Era un caballo negro, fuerte, y por lo que pudo ver también parecía joven. Nunca había tenido a uno de tan cerca, y la verdad es que con los animales que Hagrid le había enseñado, aquello era un chiwawa en comparación. Pero aquello de que fuera totalmente negro, lo asustaba, y ver en ese instante como se iba acercando mientras lo miraba con ojos rojos como la sangre, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Podía chillar para que el profesor viniera y lo ayudara, le daba igual que se metieran con él, pero la voz se le había ido. Si corría a lo mejor lo perseguiría, y no quería ser perseguido por aquel animal, así que se quedó allí, sin moverse mientras seguía dirigiéndose hacia él.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, no pudiendo aguantar su peso, las piernas lo dejaron caer hacia atrás, sentado en el suelo, aguantándose con los brazos el cuerpo.

El caballo, ya estaba a milímetros de él, cuando cerró los ojos pensando únicamente "no me comas, no me comas", cuando algo le lamía la cara.

Abrió los ojos, y allí pudo verlo, delante de él, mansamente, mientras le fregaba el hocico con su cara y de vez en cuando dándole otro lametazo. El chico, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, levantó la mano cuidadosamente, para acariciarle, y cuando lo hubo conseguido, sonrió.

Era un animal muy manso, el cual al ver que Harry quería levantarse, se apartó para cuando estaba de pie de nuevo, le insistiera en que lo tocara.

El muchacho estaba encantado, era tal que cuando se sintió más seguro, le dijo al caballo si quería jugar. Al oír el relinche de éste, comprendió que aceptaba, para empezar a correr para que lo pudiera alcanzar.

Aquello era muy divertido. Se escondía detrás de las piedras que había en aquel espacio, que no era pequeño, fuera de la verja de la mansión, pensando en que a lo mejor desaparecería la casa, pero al ver que todavía seguía estando ahí, empezó a correr y siguiéndole detrás el animal trotando.

Un silvido hizo que los dos se detuvieran, para ver a Snape en la verja, con Draco al lado y... ¿sonriendo?

Los dos se acercaron a la verja, el animal empujándole para que se diera prisa para ir con su amo, y el otro sonriendo por el comportamiento de éste. Cuando estuvieron al lado de su profesor, el caballo se volvió loco de contento, relinchando y moviendo la cabeza, mientras que el profesor contento de volverlo a ver, le sonreía, lo tocaba y le decía palabras tanto tranquilizadoras como bonitas.

Harry lo vio como un ser humano en esos momentos. No veía el odio en sus ojos ni el rencor, era como aquella mañana que lo vio ver el amanecer en la sala de Astronomía, pero con algo más... ¿alegría?

- Veo que ya conoce a Troix- miró a Harry, mientras el caballo se dirigía a Draco y también lo saludaba con un lenguetazo, haciendo que el rubio se molestase.

- Pues no vea el susto que me ha dado- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo sorprender a las dos personas que habían a su lado, mientras el caballo volvía al muchacho de ojos color verde, para que jugara de nuevo.

- ¿Por?- preguntó observando como el niño se llevaba estupendamente con su "mascota".

- Nunca había visto un caballo y verlo todo negro y con los ojos rojos, me ha asustado- dijo sin apartar la mirada del animal acariciándolo entre las orejas, que por lo que veía, le gustaba bastante.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco con malicia-. ¿Qué vivías encerrado en casa mientras te mataban a trabajar?- dijo riéndose.

La cara de Harry mostró tristeza en esos momentos, pero sin dejar de acariciar y mirar a Triox. En cambio, los otros dos, miraron al chico con sopresa, ¿qué quería decir esa cara?

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron en el prado donde el muchacho y el caballo habían estado jugando antes de que vinieran su maestro y su compañero, y Snape los enseñó a montar.

Draco que ya era todo un experto, se sentó en una roca que había cerca a observar como su profesor enseñaba al niño que sobrevivió. Se había sentido culpable cuando vio al chico con aquella mirada. No era normal verlo así. Si que el cansancio se veía a leguas, y el director Dumbledore ya le advirtió que no le diera demasiada guerra porque el muchacho estaba bastante mal. Se preguntó qué era aquello que guardaba en el fondo del corazón para que aquella sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no veía hubiera sido sepultada bajo aquel manto de tristeza.

Continuará...

Notas:

Segundo capi!!! La escena que más me gusta... poz... la del caballito Traix que es una monada... parece un niño en vex de xer un animalito corredor y saltarin no??? UUU (cuanta tontería juunta... =P)

Bueno.... Se que más o menos se ha qedao mejor este capi y queno os va de esperar un poquitpo para que suba el siguiente, que como sabreis... ya tengo escritos como unos seis capis más... =P pero eso dependerá de vuestros reviews claro está! Wajajajajajajaja si es q soy mala... jejejeje

Bien... información... estoy por terminar el fic, en mi casita por supuesto, jejeje... en cuanto lo acabe subire mas capis seguidos... espero tener vuestros animos... a kien nop???

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


	3. Cap 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (escepto de momento uno... =P) son total y exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Aviso: Slash entre chico/chico, asi q si no te gusta... ya saben lo q tienen q hacer!

Parejas: Trío compuesto por Severus x Harry x Draco.

Unas Navidades Movidas

Cap. 3

By AnnaLylian

Cuando llegó la noche, Harry se encargó de la cena y también de fregar, ya que a Draco no se le daba demasiado bien, y había sido Snape el que al mediodía lo hiciera.

La verdad es que se sorprendían cada vez que cogía un cacharro y lo dejaba reluciente. Ese muchacho sabía más de la casa que lo que era la vida misma.

- ¿Qué más sabe hacer Potter?- le preguntó cuando había acabado, y se iban al comedor para sentarse delante de la chimenea que encendió Snape.

- Cocinar, fregar... ¿tienes más secretos Potter?- preguntó también curioso Malfoy, mirando a Harry que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas tocando su pecho y los brazos enlazados alrededor, mientras la cabeza la apollaba en el sofá que tenía detrás.

- Barrer, limpiar el polvo y el lavabo, podar, arreglar cosas, eso si, que no sean muy allegadas a la electricidad, no se... lo ruinario supongo.

- ¿Rutinario? ¿Es que siempre has tenido que hacértelo tú? ¿Pero no vivías con tus tíos?- peguntó Malfoy mirando a su profesor que también tenía ojos en aquel niño.

- Tenía que hacerlo si quería que no me peg...- abrió los ojos cuando supo lo que iba a decir, cuando se levantó del suelo con rapidez-. Es igual, profesor, ¿me puedo ir a la cama?- al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía el hombre, se quedó quieto, y después de ver que no conseguiría nada, volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Le pegaban?- preguntó escudriñando la mirada del muchacho que en ese momento había desviado.

- No le importa- le dijo enfadándose-. Es mi vida y no le importa a nadie.

- No digas tonterías Potter, ¿te pegaban?- volvió a repetir Draco queriendo saber la respuesta.

- Profesor, ¿puedo irme a la cama?- preguntó de nuevo, sin mirar al hombre.

- Váyase- dijo sin insistir.

- Gracias- se levantó, para volverse-. ¿A qué hora se tiene que estar levantado?

- Lo despertaré yo, tranquilo- la voz relajada y sin enfado del de ojos negros, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, saliendo de allí como alma que se lleva el diablo.

- Pero Severus, podrías haber insistido, ¡te lo hubiera dicho!- le dijo el alumno cuando su compañero se había ido.

- ¿Draco, es que no ves que debe ser él el que nos lo diga?- lo miró cogiéndole la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza-. Escúchame, no quiero que lo presiones, haz como siempre, ¿entendido?- ante la afirmación de su pupilo, lo besó en los labios, para luego echarse sonre él.

Era temprano. No tenía reloj, pero sabía que no habría amanecido todavía. Se levantó. No tenía sueño, como últimamente le pasaba. Se vistió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañero, y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala. Allí podría encender de nuevo el fuego, y así pensar en sus cosas, como lo hacía en la sala de Astronomía.

Cuando llegó, un ruido lo distrajo. Dentro de la sala había escuchado algo. Fue con cuidado para averiguar de qué se trataba. Cuando estuvo en la entrada, una figura se dejó ver en el sofá. Era Snape.

El hombre estaba desnudo, por lo que podía apreciar, pero no era él quien hacía esos ruidos, sino lo que había debajo suyo. Malfoy.

Aquello era desesperante, estaba viendo como aquellos dos estaban... Sin hacer ningún ruido, salió de allí, para salir por la puerta de entrada, para correr todo lo que podían sus piernas.

Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más. Desde lejos veía la gran mansión, pero al ver como una marca en la que alcanzarían sus pies, se paró de golpe para no traspasarla. Como les había dicho Snape, Dumbledore había hecho un hechizo alrededor de la mansión, de unos dos kilómetros a la redonda.

Aguantó su cuerpo en sus rodillas. Para sentarse en el suelo y luego recostarse. Quedándose allí, vio como las estrellas reflectaban todavía el cielo negro.

Cuando vio que la luz del día aparecía por el horizonte, pudo observar que aquello se parecía a lo que había visto cuando vio a Snape por primera vez sin una pizca de odio en su mirada.

Se levantó, para recorrer lo que había recorrido, para media hora después, llegar a la casa.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, cerró la puerta de la entrada, pero cuando se giró...

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde ha ido Potter?- le preguntó con los ojos llenos de ra, cogiéndole del brazo y retorciéndoselo lo bastante para que dejara escapar un gemido de dolor.

Malfoy estaba allí también. Harry habría jurado que lo que había visto era preocupación en la cara, pero al mirarlo de nuevo, vio una de simple indiferencia.

- ¿No le dije que yo era quien daba órdenes en esta casa?- amenazó el hombre.

Iba a decir algo cuando su propia resistencia fue capaz de detenerlo. Aquel hombre pensaba que iba a domarlo como había hecho con su otro pupilo, pero él no iba a ceder.

- ¿Por qué demonios ha salido?- le dijo sacudiéndole el brazo.

- No podía dormir- respondió con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no podía quedarse dentro de la casa?- volvió a retorcérselo-. ¿Qué ha estado, toda la noche?- preguntó muy enfadado.

- No, hace dos horas aproximadamente- ante aquella respuesta, el profesor entrecerró los ojos, sabía que en aquella hora Draco y él habían estado juntos en la sala.

- ¿Podría decirme por qué ha salido de la casa Potter?- le preguntó intentando averiguar si había visto algo o no.

El sonrojo de las mejillas del muchacho hizo que se lo confirmara. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Snape miró a Draco, que supuso lo que estaba pensando su maestro.

Harry, en cambio, no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos, la rabia y la tristeza iban aumentando. Rabia porque sabían lo que había visto, y tristeza ya que ellos se tenían mútuamente, y él no tenía a nadie.

- ¿Podría soltarme?- le preguntó Harry con un fuerte dolor que empezaba a despertar otras heridas.

- ¿Por qué, es que no te gusta que te toque?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, haciendo que se estremeciera por haberlo tuteado.

- No es por eso señor, es que de verdad me duele bastante- dijo con dificultad.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo acercándoselo más a su cuerpo cogiéndole del otro brazo para ponerlo en la misma posición que el otro.

El grito de dolor del chico, hizo que los dos se asustaran, había comenzado a llorar y intentaba, pero sin hacer fuerza, que su agresor lo soltara.

- Profesor.. por favor... suélteme- pidió el muchacho entrecortadamente casi inescuchable.

El hombre al ver que aquello no era normal, lo soltó el cual cayó al suelo, llorando desesperadamente, intentando respirar sin casi conseguirlo.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó Draco al ver como la camisa que tenía estaba llena de sangre.

El muchacho fue hacia él, pero con una mirada y arrodillándose hacia el otro chico, entendió que aquella sangre no era suya.

Snape le puso una mano en la espalda, pero otro grito del chico, y viendo que la tenía ensangrentada, como pudo, lo llevó hacia la sala, ayudado por Malfoy, el cual también estaba preocupado.

Lo dejaron en el sofá. El mayor le intentó quitar la camiseta, pero el muchacho, no le dejaba. Tenía los ojos crispados de miedo y lágrimas resbalaban por aquel rostro.

- Harry, tranquilo, no voy hacerte nada, solo quiero curarte...- cuando vio que el chico asentía con la cabeza, se la quitó, llendo muy despacio.

Cuando se la hubo sacado, lo que vio, lo dejó sin habla. Ni Draco dijo nada.

El muchacho tenía toda la espalda con cicatrices abiertas y ensangrentadas. Aquellas podrían haber sido hechas por un cinturón, una vara o algun objeto que sirviese para pegar y hacer daño.

Mientras el compañero se quedaba a hacer compañía a Harry, el profesor fue a la planta de abajo, cogió de su laboratorio un ungüento que él mismo usaba cuando su ex-señor le hacía alguna herida de gravedad y subió a toda prisa.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Aquel muchacho estaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, mientras el miedo se reflejaba en ellos. Hizo un intento de hacercarse, y se paró.

- Debes pensar que soy una nenaza, ¿no?- le preguntó Harry.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- se acercó más a él, quedando delante mismo arrodillándose con las manos apolladas en las piernas del chico.

- ¿No lo piensas?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo y con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos-. Me decepcionas- abrió los ojos-, ¿no me odiabas?

- Vamos Harry, ¿cómo quieres que piense que te hayan hecho esto sea para mí una ilusión?- dijo enfadado.

- ¿A no? El año pasado no pensaste lo mismo...- titubeó.

- No me lo recuerdes, intento olvidarlo...- dijo cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento apareció Snape por la puerta portando aparte del ungüento, una caja, y una toalla.

- Harry, antes de ponerte esto- señaló el remedio-, tengo que limpiarte la sangre con alcohol.

- Haga lo que le plazca- dijo cansado.

- Oye, podrías ser más respetuoso, ¿no crees?- defendió enfadado Draco.

- No lo he dicho en ese plan, la verdad es que cada vez que me han dado una paliza, me he tenido que curar yo solo...- diciendo esto, sonrió- la de esta vez, me metí en la ducha hasta que paró de sangrar.

Aterrados por lo que acababa de decir, Snape lo curó, no oyendo ninguna queja. Cuando acabó, el chico estaba tan cansado que cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Se despertó en la sala. Por lo que pudo observar, tenía puesta una camiseta limpia y estaba solo. Oyó el relinchar de Troix y haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse y tras conseguirlo, salió de la sala para salir de la casa.

Allí, vio como el caballo trotaba libre. Sin rastro de sus dos compañeros de casa, se acercó a la verja. Éste no hizo ni dos pasos más cuando se encontró de nuevo con la lengua del animal en la cara.

- Hola Troix, ¿qué tal has dormido?- el caballo relinchó-. Vaya, ya veo, así que muy agusto ¿no?- la voz la tenía ronca.

Unos pasos detrás de él, hicieron darse la vuelta. Allí estaba Draco, con el delantal puesto y cruzado de brazos con expresión de enfado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado Potter?

- Malfoy, hazme un favor... llámame por mi nombre- dijo sonriendo mientras Troix le daba otro lametón-. Pareces un perro...

- ¡Oye!- dijo molesto el rubio, acercándose.

- Tonto no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía al caballo- dijo riéndose con ganas.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa, que también a él le entraron ganas de reír.

Snape apareció por la puerta de entrada y lo que vio lo hizo sorprenderse. Los dos muchachos se reían a pata suelta, y el caballo no paraba de rechinar como diciendo que él también lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- salió de la casa, para llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Profesor... es que... tiene a un perrito muy grande- dijo costodamente por la risa Harry.

- Anda, pasad a dentro que tenemos que hablar.

Cuando los tres estuvieron en la cocina, la mesa ya estaba preparada, y la comida apunto para comer.

- ¿Quién a cocinado?- preguntó intrigado Harry-. ¿Usted?

- Harry por favor, llámame por mi nombre aquí, ¿quieres?- dijo el hombre mirándolo seriamente.

- Lo siento señ.... Severus- dijo con dificultad.

- Bien, tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer...

- Por mucho que le... que te diga lo que me han hecho estos años, no le... no te vas a quedar más a gusto- aquello estaba resultando bastante difícil, pero para Malfoy y Snape, era bastante divertido.

- No... bueno, si que querría saber lo que te han hecho, pero de lo primero que quiero hablar es de lo que viste anoche Harry.

Draco estaba comiendo muy tranquilo los espaghettis que tenía delante sin inmutarse, aunque el sonrojo del chico de la cicatriz fue lo que hizo que dejara de comer ya que aquello se ponía interesante.

- Yo... yo...- titubeó sin decir nada.

- No hace falta decir lo que viste. Lo único que tienes que saber es que cuando nosotros tenemos el apetito sexual muy alterado, no nos importa hacer lo que tengamos que hacer- se llevó una cuchara a la boca.

- Es decir, nos ayudamos los unos a los otros- dijo aclarando Draco-, para nosotros los Slytherins es una vieja pero agradable costumbre- dijo mirando de reojo a su profesor y mostrándole una sonrisa, que en ese momento acababa de masticar y se la devolvía.

Harry lo veía con sorpresa, pero no sabiendo muy bien lo que acababa de oír, se puso a reír. Los otros dos, se le quedaron mirando. Era tan bonita la cara alegre de aquel niño, que intentarían volverlo así de contento al acabar las vacaciones.

- Lo... lo siento... pero es que me he acordado... de que cuando os vi ayer, me asusté tanto que por eso salí corriendo...- dijo aclarando el por qué salió de allí.

- El que lo siente soy yo...- se disculpó el profesor-. No debí haberte hecho daño.

- Va, no se preocupe no importa- dijo de nuevo con el tono de respeto.

Ante aquel hecho, el rubio empezó a decir que rectificara, pero el mal ya estaba hecho, y el hombre se levantó, cosa que Harry se asustó.

- Vuelve a llamarme de usted en esta casa, y te juro que no respondo- dijo cogiéndole la barbilla.

- Perdón se... Severus...- dijo intentando remediarlo.

Ante el asentimiento del profesor y ver que como volvía a su asiento, se llevó una mano al pecho, y suspiró aliviado. Malfoy lo vio y empezó a reír por lo bajo.

Continuará...

Notas:

El tercero y muy triste pa mi gusto... T-T eso d q a mi niño lo maltraten no me gusta nada... pero es q tenía que ponerlo... no había elección... es algo que tienes q hacer sin q t guste... pq sino no puedes seguir el ritmo de la historia... no me mateis porfa... es q ... si yo soy la q mas triste estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Bueno... (¬¬UUU ¿Ya estas recuperada? ¿¿¿Despues de dejar sin poder ser usado el teclao y parte del piso??? No quiero saber como se pondrá mamá cuando lo vea todo encharcao... pensara q te as meao o algo asi... ¡Caya! UUU)

Bien... vayamos a por los revs... =P

Bueno poix... oy es un dia especial... ya q voy a subir tres caps d golpe....(¬¬UUU Ya le podeis dar gaxas a mi niña Marsha... q si no.... no los iba a subir .... Pero... la verdad... me ara ilu q me digais... q tal... ya q va a ser un capi d sorpresas... wajajajajajajajaja... vereis... la escena.... Jejeje

Ala!!! Nos vemoooooooooooooooooos!!! O

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


	4. Cap 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (escepto de momento uno... =P) son total y exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Aviso: Slash entre chico/chico, asi q si no te gusta... ya saben lo q tienen q hacer!

Parejas: Trío compuesto por Severus x Harry x Draco.

Unas Navidades Movidas

Cap. 4

By AnnaLylian

Habían pasado dos días desde que ocurrió el incidente, y las cosas estaban muy bien entre los tres. La verdad es que no se lo estaban pasando tan mal como ellos en un pricipio pensaron. Harry, después de que las marcas de la espalda fueran disminuyendo hasta ser restos sin que se notaran prácticamente, había estado más cómodo que cuando las tenía. Snape era quien le curaba las heridas, junto con Draco a su lado y dándole la mano para que se sintiera más relajado, se estaba sintiendo como en la casa que nunca tuvo.

Había aprendido a llamar a su profesor por su nombre, los tres hacían las faenas por la mañana y salían a pasear por las tardes. Por las noches, se quedaban en la sala recordando momentos felices y malos, y los tres se sentían reconfortados, como nunca antes lo habían estado.

El tercer día había acabado, y después de haber cenado, como todas las noches se encontraban delante de la chimenea, esta encendida, mientras la miraban en silencio.

Harry todavía no había comentado nada acerca de sus tíos. Quería hacerlo, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Aquella noche, parecía que el nudo estuviese más apretado que nunca, y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos esmeralda.

- Yo siempre he sido un anormal en casa de mis tíos. Ellos me trataban como una mierda y yo no me defendía porque sabía que aquello solo empeoraría las cosas- las lágrimas salían sin poderlas contener.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas en el pecho y las manos alrededor de ellas y la cabeza recostada en el sofá. Aquello hizo que Draco se levantara para sentarse a su lado, mientras con dulzura cogía y le apoyaba él mismo la cabeza en su hombro.

- Siempre hacía lo que ellos querían que hiciera; limpiar, fregar, hacer la comida, podar... todo aquello siempre mirado, y sin agradecer, con esa expresión de asco. Aunque nunca me he sentido mal por ello, porque sabía que no lo iba a recibir, yo mismo me felicitaba por haber logrado a los siete años, saber hacer de todo- paró un momento para luego continuar-. Cuando aquel día... ¡Dios! Creo que fue la primera vez que pude estar satisfecho de haber hecho tal cosa- dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Siempre he sido un niño que no se ha metido en problemas ni respondía a los mayores...

- Vaya, lo contrario a lo que haces en el colegio- dijo sonriendo Draco.

- Eso es porque me provocas- dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo la sonrisa que le ofrecía el muchacho, devolviéndosela.

- ¿Qué pasó aquel día Harry?- preguntó Snape para que continuara.

- Pues... estaba en casa, haciendo la tarea encomendada, limpiar los lavabos. Es lo que odiaba y odio más hacer, ya que siempre que los terminaba venía mi primo y se meaba fuera para decírselo a mi tío y que él me regañara para luego pegarme... en el culo- dijo sonriendo, también provocando la sonrisa de los otros dos-. Pero aquel día, fue diferente, no dejaría que el apestoso de Dudley lo hiciera. Así que cuando hube terminado, grité a mi tía para que viniera a ver como habían acabado. Como supuse, mi primo vino corriendo, y cuando estaba delante de la puerta, "sin querer" ésta se cerró, cayendo para atrás y rebotando con el culo grasiento al suelo. Así que cuando quiso chillar, salí del baño para cogerlo de la solapa del jersey, y... sin más preámbulos le metí la cabeza en dentro de la taza del váter mientras le daba a la cadena. Pero aquello no fue lo único. Resulta que las cañerías estaban perforadas, y no aguantando más, en vez de salir agua salió... todo lo que no había de salir- una carcajada salió de la boca de Severus, el cual fue seguido de Draco, para acabar él también riendo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo después?- preguntó Malfoy intrigado.

- Bueno, tía Petunia lo lavó, y cuando vino tío Vernon... fue la primera paliza que recibí con cinturón- dijo con un suspiro.

- Vaya...- dijo Draco al pensar que no había tenido que decirlo.

-No, tranquilo, no te preocupes, me lo pasé muy bien viendo al seboso de mi primo todo cubierto de mierda hasta el cuello... la verdad es que el cerdito estaba en su salsa- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué te pegaron esta vez?- preguntó el otro muchacho.

- Por querer hacer los deveres de pociones a escondidas- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por eso no los pudiste presentar?- pregutnó esta vez el profesor.

- Si...- suspiró.

- ¿Esta ha sido la paliza más gorda?- preguntó Draco no sabiendo si hacía bien en hacerlo y temiendo la respuesta.

- No... la paliza más gorda fue cuando me fracturó dos costillas, uno de los brazos me lo dislocó, aparte de una brexa en la cabeza, ah! la pierna... me la torció- ante lo dicho y sin la menor preocupación, los otros dos se quedaron sin habla-. Tuve que estar tres meses en el hospital. Claro está no me vinieron a visitar ninguna vez, y me tuve que ir solo a casa andando.

- ¿Y aquello no lo notaron extraño?- preguntó Severus-. ¿No notaron que te estaban maltratando? ¿Qué aquello eran malos tratos?

- Mi tío se las apañó para que ni se lo pensaran. Como él muchas veces ha dicho y repetido hasta la saciedad, yo solo soy un chico problemático que se mete en peleas callejeras y que por ello cuando fuera un poco más mayor, me enviarían al colegio de San Bruto, una institución de primera categoria para casos desesperados...- dijo el discursito que generalmnete pronunciaba su tío con desdén y asco.

- ¿Cómo podías aguantarlo y lo aguantas?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

- No se... acabas acostumbrándote supongo- suspiró el muchacho cerrando los ojos cansado.

Se quedaron callados. De vez en cuando, profesor y alumno de Slytherin lo miraban para intentar decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Severus, creo que se ha dormido- afrimó el rubio media hora después, oyendo la respiración tranquila del muchacho.

El profesor lo cogió en brazos, y lo llevó a su cama, el cual inocentemente, se acurrucó en ella, buscando la manera más cómoda de quedarse toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en levantarse o eso creyó. Pudo comprovar que su compañero aquella noche había ido a dormir a la cama de su profesor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella situación ya que vio que... "no era para tanto", como solía decirse aunque no creyéndoselo mucho.

Más de una vez, los dos se le habían insinuado para que participase con ellos, afirmando que se lo pasaría muy bien, pero siempre les respondía que a él lo dejaran tranquilo, pero con un rubor en las mejillas, imposible de ocultar.

Bajó a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno, cuando pudo ver a su profesor ya liado con ello.

- Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Harry, ¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó girándose cuando hubo acabado de hacer los huevos que se estaban haciendo.

- De maravilla- afrimó viendo la comida y haciéndosele la boca agua.

- Come, ya veo que tienes hambre.

- De lobo- dijo llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Aquel gandul todavía duerme?- preguntó con la intención de levantarse cuando apareció somnoliento con paso desgarbado, sentándose en la mesa, delante de su plato, y empezando a comer.

- Buenos días- le dijo Harry divertido por la escena.

- Hum...- fue la respuesta del rubio, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero con la boca llena.

Los dos restantes empezaron a reír.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, haciendo esto y lo otro, y terminando, fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa, el cual había un patio precioso con flores y demás, pero con una gran piscina un poco más allá.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, la casa se encontraba en algún lugar donde la Navidad se pasaba con el sol pegando fuerte, con algo de fresco por las noches, pero era muy agradable. Eran como unas vacaciones de Navidad, pero estando a principios de verano.

- ¿Queréis bañaros?- preguntó el profesor con cierta malicia que hizo ponerle los pelos de punta a Harry.

Por experiencia propia, sabía que aquello quería decir algo más.

- ¿Podemos?- respondió Draco muy ilusionado.

El profesor, cogiendo la varita que tenía guardada en la cinturilla del pantalón, limpió la piscina por dentro ya que estaba llena de moho y suciedad, e hizo aparecer un agua limpia y cristalina.

- Y... ¿cómo se supone que nos bañaremos si no hemos traido los trajes de baño?- preguntó inocentemente Harry.

Las sonrisas de ambos le respondieron a la pregunta, intentando huir de allí, consiguiendo que Draco lo alcanzara y lo cogiera de la cintura mientras luchaba por liberarse. Snape fue a ayudar a su pupilo, el cual lo cogía con dificultad, para cuando el muchacho se liberó, el brazo fue reemplazado por el de su profesor. El terror se apoderó del chico, que intentaba zafarse de él con todas sus fuerzas aún a sabiendas que tenía muchísima más fuerza y no podría conseguirlo.

Cuando lo tenía ya en el borde de la piscina, Draco le quitó las bambas y los pantalones, mientras que Severus le quitaba la camiseta. Dejándole en boxers, lo tiraron al agua.

Cuando salió del agua, los dos se quedaron embobados mirándolo. Aquella tersa y suave piel estaba mojada, en la cual pequeñas gotitas eran las que hacían que el vello del muchacho reaccionara por el frío. El pelo mojado, lo hacía incluso más sexy de lo que jamás hubieran pensado ya que éste caía por la frente, cubriéndole parte de la cara, y la mirada que les echaba de enfado, aún lo estaba empeorando más.

No pudiendo aguantar, los dos Slytherins empezaron a desbestirse quedando desnudos ante un aterrorizado Harry que lo único que quería era salir de allí y del agarre de aquellos dos pervertidos. Intentando huir por el otro lado, se fue directo a la otra orilla, pero una mano fuerte lo cogió del brazo para volverlo al centro de la piscina.

Cuando volvió a salir, estaba acorralado por aquellos dos cuerpos que tanto había admirado en más de una ocasión. Su profesor tenía un pecho bien formado, la piel blanca y sedosa lo hacía más increiblemente guapo. En cambio, Draco al ser más pequeño, encajaba perfectamente como pareja de cuerpo al del de Harry.

Mientras pensaba como podía salir de allí, intentó entretenerlos.

- Vamos, no... no pensaréis hacerme nada, ¿no?

- Pequeño, parece que todavía no nos conoces...- dijo Snape mientras sonreían los dos.

- Severus... déjame provarlo a mí primero, por favor- ante la súplica de Malfoy, el profesor se puso tras del de pelo azabache por si intentaba escapar, mientras que el rubio le cogía el rostro con una mano y lo miraba con deseo.

- Draco... Draco por favor...- hizo un paso hacia atrás cuando chocó con Snape, el cual notó como su masculinidad había crecido.

En aquel momento de despiste, el joven Slytherin lo besó efusivamente. Ante aquel ataque por parte de su "amigo", intentó liberarse con lo que el rubio intensificó el beso. Haciéndole sentir como su lengua quería entrar en su boca pero él continuaba negándose, con la mano que tenía libre rozó su miembro. El muchacho portador de la cicatriz, dejó escapar un gemido, el cual aprovechó Malfoy para entrar en la boca del otro. Intentando que dejara de luchar, esta vez cogió su miembro por dentro de los calzoncillos, haciendo que Harry estuviera más tenso todavía.

El sentir como Snape le rozaba su erección por las nalgas, y Draco tocándole su intimidad, aquello se giró en su contra, empezando a sentir como un calor le envolvía.

- Vamos Harry, te va a gustar, te vamos a tratar con todos los honores- dijo Malfoy cuando hubo acabado con su tarea-. Me encanta tu boca...- con el intento de quererlo besar de nuevo, el profesor lo detuvo.

- Ahora me toca a mí...- dijo levantándole la cabeza para que la girara un poco para poder observar la cara de placer que el muchacho mostraba, con los ojos medio cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Viendo aquel espectáculo, solo pudo acabar diciendo-. Dios, todo tu eres placer.

Dicho aquello, se lanzó a devorar los labios del muchacho, que al sentir como la lengua incitaba a la suya a unirse con la del hombre, con movimientos inexpertos, le siguió el juego.

Mientras por un lado era besado, Draco, había empezado a recorrerle el cuello, el cual al estar girado para poder besarse, tenía una visión perfecta para poder empezar a besar y a lamer con obsesión.

Fue bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar al hombro derecho del chico, el cual estaba libre para poder ser besado. Fue bajando más, hasta que llegó a los pezones. Se detubo para poder morderlos. Era tanta la excitación que sentía en esos momentos de recorrer un cuerpo virgen, que sin darse cuenta, mordió demasiado haciéndole daño.

Harry gimió de dolor, recogido en la boca del mayor. Éste dejó de besarlo para observar como el chico no pudiendo aguantar, jadeaba sin reparo, sintiendo como su compañero se volvía loco con las tetillas ahora erectas. Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió al cuello, cuando en uno de los gemidos, tiraba para atrás la cabeza.

Aquello era una tortura. No pudiéndose controlar, lágrimas de placer recorrían su rostro, mientras no pudiendo reaccionar tampoco, se dejaba hacer por manos expertas.

Los dos pararon a la vez para observar el estado en que se escontraba el de pelo azabache. Con los ojos ahora cerrados, con la boca entreabierta y con un hilillo de saliba, con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas, y las gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua, aquella visión hizo que entre los dos lo llevaran a la orilla de la piscina. Snape lo cogió sin esfuerzo, sentándolo en el borde. Malfoy salió del agua, y se sentó detrás de Harry, el cual no sabía lo que sudedía, lo único que quería era que continuaran con aquello.

Severus con mucha agilildad, le quitó la única prenda que cubría al muchacho, dejando ver que aquello le estaba gustando bastante. Los dos rieron por la evidencia. El chico se revolvía inquito. Sabían que querría continuar, pero lo harían sufrir un poquito.

- ¿Te gusta Harry?- preguntó Draco mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. No obteniendo respuesta, lo mordió con suavidad, haciendo que soltara un gemido de satisfacción.

Después de aquello, los dos pararon con todos los movimientos haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Al ver la cara de satisfacción de su profesor, giró la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lugar cuando se encontró con la de Malfoy, el cual estaba también disfrutando.

- ¿Quieres que sigamos?- preguntó Severus con malicia.

Al no obtener respuesta, el profesor miró a su otro pupilo. Con aquella mirada, Draco supo qué hacer. Como tenía recostado el cuerpo de Harry en su pecho, alzó un poco sus propias caderas para que el chico notara su erección. Haciendo que funcionara, ya que un gemido ahogado fue la respuesta del de ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Quieres que continuemos pequeño?- volvió a repetir el maestro.

- Si...- dijo muy flojito el chico.

- Dilo más alto Harry- pidió Draco.

- Quiero... quiero...- la excitación era tan grande, y nunca vivida, que aquello en vez de ser placentero era incluso doloroso.

- Dilo Harry, di qué quieres que te hagamos...- dijo Malfoy de nuevo.

- No lo sé...- titubeó el chico.

- Claro que lo sabes- dijo Snape al tiempo que su pupilo levantaba las caderas de nuevo para hacer frotar su erección en la espalda del otro.

- Ahhh! Quiero... quiero que me hagais sentir...- dijo intentando controlar su respiración mientras las lágrimas salían de su escondite de nuevo.

- ¿Si?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- Por favor, haced lo que os de la gana conmigo, pero no me dejéis así...- dijo más rojo si se podía decir, llorando por lo que acababa de pasar, y girando la cabeza.

- Tranquilo Harry, verás como quedas satisfecho...- dijo su maestro, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y con decisión se metía la erección del chico en la boca e empezaba a succionar mientras subía y bajaba como todo un experto que era.

Cuando el muchacho notó como su miembro era acariciado por la cavidad de su profesor, un gemido placentero se dejó escuchar, haciendo que la excitació de ambos que lo incitaban a volverse loco por sentir, saborearan ese placer.

Malfoy en cambio, siguió con su tarea de mover sus propias caderas frotádose con el chico, mientras de vez en cuando paraba para saborear su cuello y sus labios.

Snape seguía con lo mismo, haciendo que el muchacho no pudiendo aguantar más, se estremeciera, agarrándose a su pelo largo y negro, metiedo las manos entre aquella fibra que aún pensando que era grasienta y sucia, notó que era suave, limpia y olía muy bien.

Sabiendo que el chico iba a acabar ya, empezó a bombear mucho más rápido, ayudándose con las manos, las cuales tocaban los testículos para obtener mejores resultados.

Cuando Harry no pudo más, dejó escapar un gemido que bien pudieron oír los pueblos vecinos que estaban bastante alejados de allí.

Severus tragó todo aquel líquido blanquecino con deleite. No quería desperdiciar ninguna gota. Cuando se lo hubo bebido, miró nuevamente el rostro del joven que se encontraba a la merced de los dos Slytherins.

- Pequeño, eres extremadamente delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo el perlado sudor en el cuerpo del chico, lo que hacía más irresistible.

- Déjame provar Severus...- dijo su otro pupilo, que se acercó a su maestro para besarlo con pasión, mientras Harry abría los ojos y veía el expectáculo.

Prácticamente se estaban comiendo la boca mútuamente. Aquello era excitante incluso para él, y eso que no participaba. Su erección, estaba nuevamente reaccionando ante aquella visión, que pronto fue substituida por otra; dos personas sonriendo al ver como volvía a estar excitado.

- Creo que te hemos juzgado mal...- dijo el más joven-, creo que vas a ser más que un buen juguetito...- sonrió de nuevo.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy- sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico se intentó levantar mientras que los dos lo forzaban a que se quedase quieto-. ¡DEJADME!- los dos Slytherins no sabían como lo hacía, pero el mucahcho parecía haber recobrado las fuerzas y se negaba a quedarse allí.

Después de un tiempo de forcejeo, Harry se pudo liberar de los dos para entrar corriendo. Sus dos compañeros no podían creer que hubiera podido ser más fuerte el querer irse de allí, que quedarse para poder sentir lo que realmente era el placer.

Como pudieron ver, que los dos estaban todavía excitados, y aún más viendo como el chico tenía fuerza de voluntad y se había ido de allí más erecto de lo que ellos estaban, se proporcionaron placer mútuamente, haciendo un perfecto sesenta y nueve, para acabar y entrar a ver al chico.

Por otra parte, cuando el portador de la cicatriz se hubo librado de aquellos dos pervertidos, sentía una rabia que solo había sentido cuando su tío le pegaba. Habían jugado con él, y eso no le gustaba. Se dirigió al baño donde se dio placer él mismo, para luego salir, entrar en su habitación compartida, vestirse y bajar a la entrada para salir de la casa, caminar y despejarse un rato.

Continuará...

Notas:

Un Lemooooooooooooooon!!!!!!! Mi primer lemon entre tres hombres y creo q no me a salio mal despues de todo... no creeis???

Espero que os aya gustado pq ma cosato lo mio... aunq no tanto... parece q tengo en la cabeza una peli porno en la q soy expectadora esclusiva de estos tres.... Bueno... no voy a qjarme jejejejejejejejeje (Anna esta encharcando... nuvamente aunq no sean lágrimas sino babas esta vez en el piso... y ya tuvo bronca con su madre q la castigo sin poder... leer fics durante un dia cosa q no pudo aguantar y hizo... creo... toda la faena de casa a fondo para q la perdonara... ¬¬UUU si es q esta niña no cambia!!!)

Jejejeje una a la q se le va la olla... jijijijiji... UUUU

Bueno... como dije en el anterior cap.... Dadle las graxas a Marsha pq sinceramente... no iba a subir este.... Peeero... ya veis.... Asi q Un besazo guapetonaaaaa!!!

Poix... nap... ala! Asta la proxima!!! Y qero Revs... eh??? =P

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


End file.
